pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
KIRAtto! Pretty Cure
KIRAtto! Pretty Cure(Also known as KIRA! Pretty Cure) is the rewrite version of HUGtto! Pretty Cure. The themes are heroism,parenting,and jobs. The English Dub is titled Future Shine Pretty Cure,and the Glitter Force dub is called Glitter Force Dreaming Power. Story Aisaki Emiru,a 14 year old student,is a big fan of Pretty Cures. She always dreamed to become one. She finally got her wish when she met Harry and realized she had a lost friend named Hana who was kidnapped. Emiru and her friends have a mission to save the world and their friend! Characters Aisaki Emiru(Haven Holmes in the English dub;Hope Page/Glitter Nature in the Glitter Force dub):Emiru is the leader of the team. She is overprotective to the people she cares and loves to sing and plays guitar. She is a loving companion and will always try to cheer up her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Tulip,the Cure of Sincerity. Her theme color is red and her powers are related to flowers. She wants to become an idol singer when she grows up. Amour Ruru(Cassie Wheeler in the English dub;Chastity Goodwin/Glitter Wild in the Glitter Force dub):Ruru is loyal and calm. She acts as the mother figure in the team. She also has a passion for music,but enjoys spending time with animals. Her alter ego is Cure Wild,the Cure of the Wilderness. Her theme color is purple and her powers are related to animals. She wants to be a veterinarian when she grows up. Yakushiji Saaya(Victoria "Tori" Peterson in the English dub;Valerie Dean/Glitter Angel in the Glitter Force dub):Saaya is a kind girl who is a famous child actor. She is smart,gentle,and wants to be a doctor instead of an actor. Her alter ego is Cure Ange,the Cure of Wisdom. Her theme color is blue and her powers are related to healing. She wants to be a doctor when she grows up. Kagayaki Homare(Shelby Hale in the English dub;Susan Weaver/Glitter Star in the Glitter Force dub):'''Homare is charming and mature. She is a famous figure skater and is also good at everything. She has a crush on Harry. Her alter ego is '''Cure Etoile,the Cure of Strength. Her theme color is yellow and her powers are related to stars. She wants to be a figure skater when she grows up. Nono Hagumi(Blanche Price in the English dub;Bridget Johnson/Glitter Tomorrow in the Glitter Force dub):Hagami is Hana's twin sister. She is soft-spoken and gentle. She is determined to save the future and is graceful in battle. Her alter ego is Cure Tomorrow,the Cure of Days. Her theme color is light pink and her powers are related to light. She wants to become a nurse when she grows up. Nono Hana(Blossom Price in the English dub;Becca Johnson/Glitter Heartful in the Glitter Force dub):Hana is Hagumi's twin sister. She was brainwashed and kidnapped by George Kurai into thinking she was her dad and changed her name to Fu,meaning negative. As Fu,she was negative,sarcastic,mature,and hated the Cures,especially Cure Tulip. She was able to transform to Cure Mayhem. When she was purified,she becomes happy,caring,and energetic. Her alter ego is Cure Heartful,'''the Cure of Friendship. Her theme color is pink and her powers are related to love. She wants to become an activist when she grows up. Mascots '''Harry Harriham(Henry in the Glitter Force dub):Harry is a fairy like hamster who motivates the Cures. He can turn into a handsome boy and soon develops a crush on Homare. Kira-tan(Kira in both dubs):Kira-tan is a mysterious baby and the main mascot. She is sensitive and likes to be around Emiru. She ends her sentences with "~kirayu". Rewrite Changes *Emiru is the leader instead of Hana. *Emiru,Ruru and Hana have different Cure alter egos. *Hana and Hagumi are twin sisters. *Hug-tan is replaced by a mascot named Kira-tan. *In Episode 48,it is revealed that she is Emiru's daughter and her name is Hoshiko(Monica in Both Dubs). She was a Cure named Cure Future. *In Season 2,they met HUGtto Pretty Cure. *Harry and Homare eventually get married. Category:Series